languagesfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Buntschweif
Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the German page. If you need help, read through our help pages or contact a . If there are no active admins here, stop by Community Central and check out our forums. Looking for live help? Then join us for an upcoming webinar to chat with staff and other Wikia editors. You can also check our Staff blog to keep up-to-date with the latest news and events around Wikia. Lastly, check out the Wikia Video Library, where you can find premium licensed videos to add to the wiki. All of these links are a great way to start exploring Wikia. Happy editing, Rappy 4187 (help forum | blog) 11:29, December 30, 2015 (UTC) I'm not active anymore, I'm sorry. Although if you need anything, please do leave me a message. It may be a week or two before I respond, but I check back every once in awhile. Thanks! :) - Drewlzoo 22:32, January 5, 2016 (UTC) :No, please change anything! The wiki obviously isn't very active, so if you have any ideas at all, please try them. You could even try to adopt the wiki so you have administrator rights. :) All of your current edits look great, BTW! - Drewlzoo 16:41, January 11, 2016 (UTC) Hi Bunt! Ich ansehe du sind gut in Schwedisch. Du liest A Song of Ice and Frie bücher. Wenn du willst, du können hinzufügen in die website Game of Thrones und übersetzst willkommensnachricht, danke. Mit freundlichsten grüßen K10rca12 (talk) 13:43, June 28, 2016 (UTC) (I don't speak German, and I have never tried before, so I hope you understand.) PS: If you need any help with Swedish grammar or word, you can always contact me! Good Luck Hello! Hi Buntschweif! Thanks for the message, I'm going to try to edit more on this wiki. I speak Spanish and English fluently, also French but is not so good. D_SanCd Answer Hey, thanks for the compliment. I changed the names because this way the alphabet pages are sor of like "daughter pages" to their respective languages. I just thought it'd be better to have them linked, I hope it was ok. D_SanCd 21:36, July 3, 2016 (UTC) Hallo Bunt! Hej Bunt! Jag har nu kontrollerat infoboxen som du bifogat och enligt mig var den mycket bra. Dock finns det en smärre detaljer som jag har lite frågor om. Med tanke på att sidan är skriven på svenska finns det ingen användning för att ha lektioner i svenska på svenska utifrån lärandeperspektivet. Jag har lite svårt att använda #if i infoboxar, så om du vill kan du införa det. Jag har också märkt att du gör ett fantastiskt jobb på sidan, tyvärr alldeles för få aktiva användare, men du skulle kunna bli administratör genom att adoptera den. Hi Bunt! I have now checked the infobox that you send me and I thought that it was very well. However, there is minor details that I have some questions about. Thinking about that the page is written in Swedish, makes it no use to having lesions in Swedish at Swedish seeing from teaching perspective. I am not so good at using #if in infoboxes, so if you want you can fix it. I have also notes that you make a fantastic work on the site, unfortunately to few user, but you can be admin on the site by adopting it. I think you had fit very well for the job by the way. Hallo Bunt! Ich habe jetzt überprüft die Infobox, die Sie mir senden und ich dachte, dass es sehr gut war. Allerdings gibt es kleine Details, die ich habe einige Fragen über. Denken darüber, dass die Seite in Schwedisch geschrieben wird, macht es keinen Sinn, mit stunde in Schwedisch auf Schwedisch sehen aus der Perspektive der Lehre. Ich bin nicht so gut in #if in Infoboxen, so wenn Sie wollen, kann Sie es beheben. Ich habe auch Hinweise, dass Sie eine fantastische Arbeit auf der Website, leider zu wenig Benutzer, aber Sie können admin auf der Website von adoptieren es. My mother speak a bit Germany long time ago, so I hope it is understandable. If not, you may comment what's wrong. Best regards K10rca12 (talk) 18:33, October 22, 2016 (UTC) Hi again! Of curse I think it's a good idea, but you may thing throw this, depending on that you do you have more or less time for this. If you are an admin, I think it's very impotent to visit the page, at least once in week. If I don't miss mind me I think you are the founder on another Wikia. Then the question is, have you time for another? I haven't visit your other Wikia site but once. Do you take responsible for it? If you do I would say, Go for it! Why not? By the way, I know it's not about Wikia, but I do a project there I shear impotent things on media and Internet. Everything is planned to take place in the end of November, so I haven't publish anything yet. I would like to reach out to so many people as possible. Which languages is then the most important to use? With kindest regards K10rca12 (talk) 16:24, October 23, 2016 (UTC) My thoughts I will try to make at least 90 % of everyone who reads it to understand. French people don't like to read or speak in English, a big part of the Spanish people don't understand English, neither those who speak mandarin don't learn so much English, so this languages I already think I will use, but do you know any other important language? K10rca12 (talk) 19:05, October 24, 2016 (UTC) Test Hi again! I read the page Plurilingual (The Languages Wikia)/Test. Is the purpose of the page that you can try things, like templates? K10rca12 (talk) October 24, 2016 (UTC) Tip about the test I done a page like this on Game of Thrones wikia. Not the best because it miss a very impotent thing, and I haven't change it. I thing it's good to tell visitors the purpose of the site and maybe move it to Plurilingual (The Languages Wikia):Test, which make it to a "special page". K10rca12 (talk) 19:23, October 24, 2016 (UTC) PS: I thing you should adopt! Picture Cool picture you uploaded on the main page! Where did you get it? Did you made it? Which license is it on the picture? If you are an admin I recommend you to always write the license and maybe a link to the license like CC-BY-SA K10rca12 (talk) 17:39, October 25, 2016 (UTC) About the picture, you may send me the link for the heart if you want, please and I will check the license. I've done a lot of stuff around licence and similar before K10rca12 (talk) 14:49, October 26, 2016 (UTC) Hi again! If the picture is from the clip art of Microsoft Offices it is under the licence public domain. If so, the picture is free to share and edit without permission. You have edit on the picture that results to be your own. Then you may decide what license you want to put on it or only share it under "I created this image myself", Template:Self. If you want people to know if it's free to share or not, you may tell the rules on the page. K10rca12 (talk) 13:52, October 27, 2016 (UTC) Signature Hi! You may change the signature by clicking on your account on the top of the right corner. You then choose . The date and time is always included but your name or any link is possible to change your self. By copy and paste Buntschweif (talk) it will look like this: Buntschweif (talk) time, date, year (UTC). Well, talk will not be in bold text, it will be a link, but because I write on he page it doesn't work in the same way. Good luck K10rca12 (talk) 10:22, October 28, 2016 (UTC) A Song of Ice and Fire Hi Bunt! It was a while since you visit my wikia. Week 44 we have a game on the wikia there you create pages for stars and points. I would really appreciate if you join the game by adding "complete stub pages" on any thing that are mention in the books or TV-series and you are also welcome to create and edit some templates. See the instruction Best regards K10rca12 (talk) 19:05, October 28, 2016 (UTC) A Game of Thrones Hi Only in A Game of Thrones I think it's over 400 characters and at least 40 places, and about 400 houses, so no, where are lot's of pages left, don't worry. Have you read the instructions? If you want to know how to do every type of the events you can always contact me. It's also example of any needed templates in the instructions. Feel free to create! K10rca12 (talk) 13:16, October 29, 2016 (UTC) Hi! Is everything alright? K10rca12 (talk) 16:44, November 8, 2016 (UTC) Hello Bunt You're doing a great job here. You can do more in this wiki if you adopt it. To adopt you just have to place a request here. It should be easy for you to get the adoption. Bcoz IMO you deserve it. [[User:Clash.Bikash|'Clash']] [[Message_Wall:Clash.Bikash|'Bikash']] 18:09, February 24, 2017 (UTC) Re: Welcome Hi :) Thank you for welcoming me :) as we are both native to German-speaking countries, we can of course talk in German if you want to :D if not, for transparency reasons for example, I'm perfectly fine with English ^^. I really liked the idea of this wiki when I first saw it and would definitely like to contribute more, however I'm rather busy in another wiki right now and I'm clearly not an expert in languages, I just like wondering about some quirks of languages and spending my time reading, writing, and sometimes even thinking in English xD. Anyways, if I know something that may help this wiki, I will bring it forward :). To be honest, I was actually waiting rather desperately for your message but that's a story for another time. It may sound a bit weird, but I would really like to talk with you a bit more privately, in a chat perhaps? Alas, this wiki does not have a chat, maybe you know one that has? Preferably on neutral ground. Please, I'm begging you not to reject me as some random Internet-stranger, it really means a lot to me. Take your time to think about it, I'm not going to run away, and even if so, I will get a mail as soon as you leave a message on my talk ^^. I'm not asking for much - just a bit of time to talk to you :). I better end this message now, before it really gets weird ^^. It was nice to hear from you! Best wishes ~Le Leo 09:03, November 12, 2018 (UTC) As I've said, English works fine for me :D I've got some time right now or later today (from 6 p.m. to pretty much the ealry morning tomorrow ^^) and I'm also already in the chatroom of the Katzenverwandte Wiki ^^ the reason I want to talk with you is a bit of a nostalgic one :) Best wishes ~Le Leo 15:29, November 12, 2018 (UTC) P.S. If not today I'm actually available whenever you want to :D Merry Christmas! Dearest Bunt, Not only is this the time of peace and goodwill, but you have also been my very first friend (and you will always be) on this platform that has affected my whole life in a way (mostly good, of course!) that I would have never imagined to be possible. It fills my heart with gratitude every time I think about those days that are long gone now but they will always remain as a part of the person I am now. All the more I am terribly happy that I have found you again after all this time, for now I am able to wish you a very merry Christmas and a happy new year. I hope you spend the holidays with people you love and who love you in return. Only the best wishes, ~Le Leo 09:48, December 23, 2018 (UTC) Merry Christmas and a happy new year! Hi Bunt, I'm here to wish you Merry Christmas. I hope you have some wonderful days with your family and beloved ones. Leo told me that she found you here and I thought I could write you here because it's a long time ago since we've written to each other. *struggles a lot with her English* It's nice to see that you're still here from time to time! Anyway, I hope you are well and maybe, we can write in the future again! May all your wishes come true c: All the best, Gänseblumnase 14:38, December 24, 2018 (UTC) Merry Christmas! Merry Christmas Bunt :D Man, it has been a long time, hasn't it? XD And I am sorry that I literaly post this on the last day of christmas, but in all the trouble and stress I nearly forgot about sending you a message ^^; But here it is :D So merry christmas, a happy new year and I wish nothing but the best for you :3 - Leyley55 Hey Bunt, I totally understand what you're talking about ^^. Right now I'm still on vacation (returning home tomorrow evening/night), so the end of the last and the beginning of the new year is never quite easy xD. Thanks a lot for your regards :) better late than never :D. I hope my little (more or less organized) surprise didn't shock you, but as we were talking about reunions, I got a little sad about the way things evolved with our friends back then. I wanted to make your wish come true but there are limits to my abilities and thus I only could contact Ley and Daisy. As a matter of fact, Ley and I found a way to talk much more with each other again thanks to you :). I'll watch out for you here and you are of course always welcome to contact me via my regular wikis (WaCa, WaCa Erfindung, and WaCa RPG). If you got some time to waste, just call and I'll try to come :). Best wishes, ~Le Leo 18:17, January 5, 2019 (UTC) Re: Chrtistmas No problem, glad you replied though :D Yeah I understand that, The days afte rholidays are always chatoic XD But afte rthat things clam down ^^ Thank you :D Hope you had a great start into the new year ^^ Also I'll try to stay in contact, however I am not that active on here anymore. Kinda left it since I stopped working in any kind of wiki ^^; But that doesn't mean I won't ever come back ^^ - ley Re: Merry Christmas! Don't worry, I often need a lot time to answer back too. The last weeks were very turbulent for me. At the moment I have to start studying for my exams in the middle of february. But it's nice to know that you are still here. And I hope, too that we can communicate these year more again c: All the best, Gänseblumnase 20:26, January 8, 2019 (UTC) Question Hey! I am Erle (wow I am so clever xD (not)). Are you '' Buntschweif'', the inactive user of the Warrior Cats rpg wiki from Leo? Well, that was my question... Have a nice day, Erle